A Day In The Life Of Mayor Mare
by danparker
Summary: It is a normal day for Mayor Mare of Ponyville. As she goes about her daily routine.


A Day In The Life Of Mayor Mare

On one nice summer day in Ponyville, the Mayor of Ponyville, woke up to a brand new day. "Ok," Mayor Mare said as she put her glasses on and put her collar on, "Let's get started. Uh, first things first."

First, she took her morning shower and ate her breakfast. After that, she is ready to start her day. "Ok," Mayor Mare said, "Let's see what's on the schedule. Ok." She saw that it was an ordinary day for her. "Well," Mayor Mare said, "It's time to start signing some important documents for the Crystal Empire.

And an hour after that, I need to do the same thing for Canterlot." So when Mayor Mare entered her office in Town Hall, she started her job, which is signing the documents. "Well," said Mayor Mare, "At least I'm doing something really useful. Which I have to do as mayor."

It took her less than an hour to sign all of the documents for the Crystal Empire. "Whew!" Mayor Mare exclaimed, "That took a long time." Just then, a pony walked into Mayor Mare's office. "Now it's Canterlot," the pony said as he gave Mayor Mare a huge stack of papers.

"Yes," Mayor Mare said, "These are all for Canterlot." "Ok, good job," the pony said as he took away all the signed documents for the Crystal Empire. "Well," Mayor Mare said, "Number two shall begin now." And thus, she started signing the documents for Canterlot. Mayor Mare made up a random song while she signed the documents.

"Somehow, Pinkie is great at making up random songs," Mayor Mare said to herself. Another hour later. "Whew!" Mayor Mare sighed, "That was a big and somewhat important job! Glad it's over." That's when she heard a knock. "Coming!" Mayor Mare called.

Mayor Mare opened the door to see that it was Cheerilee. "Oh, hi, Cheerilee," Mayor Mare said. "Hello," said Cheerilee. "Oh, good afternoon, Cheerilee," Mayor Mare said. "I was wondering if you got my order for a new set of school books," said Cheerilee. "Oh yes," said Mayor Mare, "Don't worry, I got your order. The new books should be arriving at school by tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks," Cheerilee said, "Thank you." "Your welcome," Mayor Mare replied, "See you tomorrow." "Ok," said Cheerilee, "Thank. I'm glad to have talk to you." "Ok," said Mayor Mare, "Bye." And so Cheerilee walked away. "Your books are on the way," Mayor Mare called out and then she walked back inside. Mayor Mare then walked into another room. "Now what to do next?" she thought to herself. Some minutes later, she heard a knock at the door.

"Oh who could that be?" she thought. She decided to go answer the door and she saw an unfamiliar unicorn, well, to her, at least. "Oh, I there," said Mayor Mare. "Hello," a unicorn pony said, "My name is Sunset Shimmer." "Hi there," said Mayor Mare said, "Never seen you before." "It's a long story," Sunset Shimmer replied.

"What can I do for you?" Mayor Mare asked. "You see," said Sunset Shimmer, "I was hoping if you got an ancient dragon scale. It's for a project back where I'm living." "Hmm," Mayor Mare pondered, "A dragon scale?" "I just want to show my friends that," Sunset Shimmer explained. "Well, okay," Mayor Mare replied, "I'll see if I have a spare." "Do you want to hear a song?" Pinkie Pie asked.

One random song later. "Bye!" Pinkie Pie said as she blew up a balloon and floated away. "I'm familiar with her by now," said Sunset Shimmer. "Be right back," Mayor Mare said. A few minutes later, Mayor Mare had given Sunset Shimmer an ancient dragon scale.

"There you go," Mayor Mare said. "Thank you very much," said Sunset Shimmer as she picked up the scale with her unicorn magic, "I will return this to you when I'm done." "You're welcome," Sunset Shimmer replied and she walked away. "She's a nice unicorn," Mayor Mare thought.

She was about to walk back inside when she saw what time it is on her clock. "Oh my goodness!" Mayor Mare exclaimed, "3:03! In the afternoon! I must open the new hat shop!"

And so, immediately, Mayor Mare arrived at the new shop. Everypony in Ponyville was waiting for the new shop to open "I hereby declare this new hat shop to be open!" Mayor Mare declared and she cut the red ribbon.

"And so," Twilight Sparkle said in an official voice, "It is open!" And all of the other ponies cheered. "Thanks for coming, Mayor," said Twilight Sparkle. "No problem, princess," said Mayor Mare. Mayor Mare decided to stay a while. "Wow," she thought, "Everypony is happy."

And before sundown, Mayor Mare walked back to Town Hall. "That was an interesting day," Mayor Mare said as she walked to her room, "Just like any other normal day."

Just then, a drawer opened right in front of Mayor Mare. Of course, it was Discord. "Hello!" Discord said, "Mayor of Ponyville." "Discord?!" Mayor Mare exclaimed, "What are you doing here." Discord's lion arm detached, floated in the air and shook Mayor Mare's left hoof.

"Congratulations for running the town so good!" Discord said, "I just wanted to be a good friend. Well, got to go!" With that, Discord disappeared. "You're welcome?" Mayor Mare said confused, "Oh well."

By the end of the day, after Princess Luna raised the moon, Mayor Mare prepared to go to bed. "Whew!" she said, "What a fine day today. I can't wait to see what lies for us tomorrow. At least that unicorn was polite enough to return the dragon scale. No big deal."

After she put on her nightgown, she then jumped into bed and fell fast asleep. "Helping everypony is wonderful," she smiled in her dreams.


End file.
